This invention generally relates to compact disk media (CD's) and more particularly to a holder for a CD-ROM and audio CD.
With the advent of compact digital media a variety of holders or containers for shipping and storing the disks have appeared on the market. One such holder has a shallow rectangular plastic base with a centrally located hub on which the CD may be seated. The disk is frictionally retained on the hub by a plurality of radially extending flexible segments. The holder also includes a cover pivotally mounted on the base. The base is slightly smaller in width than the diameter of the disk so that diametrically opposing edges of the disk extend slightly beyond the sides of the base. In order to remove the disk from the holder, the lid is opened and the disk is grasped by placing the thumb and index finger on the extended edges of the disk and then lifting the disk free from the hub by pressing the forefinger on the hub.
Another type of holder on the market includes a base of similar design but larger in dimension so that the disk is completely retained within the base. Access to the edges of the disk for removal purposes is provided by diametrically opposing pairs of recesses formed in the base at the periphery of the disk. Removal of the disk from the holder is accomplished in the same manner as with the first holder described above. The most significant problem with both of these holders is that they are somewhat cumbersome to use and require a certain amount of force for disk removal. As a result, users occasionally drop the disks while attempting to remove them.
A third type of holder found in the prior art has a base to which a rectangular top and bottom are mounted for rotation about a common axis. The disk is retained on a hub assembly formed on the base. In order to remove the disk from the holder, the top is opened to a position where it engages the base. As it is further opened, it causes the base to pivot upward from the bottom, permitting a pivoting member in the hub assembly to rotate, which in turn permits the CD to be released from the hub. While this type of holder appears to function well, it is more complex and more expensive to manufacture than the two described above.
Further, a common problem found in each of the above holders is determining how to open the holder when closed. Many users find that they must examine the holders closely and then manipulate them in various ways before successfully opening them.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide for an improved holder for compact disk media in which the disk is automatically disengaged from the base upon opening of the lid by the user but which is relatively simple in design and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another object of this invention to provide for an improved holder for CD's in which the disk can be removed from the base without direct application of force to the disk by the user.
It is another object of this invention to provide for an improved CD holder which can be easily opened by a user even if he or she is unfamiliar with the device.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide for a holder for CD's in which the lid can be constructed of paper or cardboard, thereby reducing cost and providing a surface upon which graphics and other information can be printed.